


Romeo and Paris

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Young, attractive, pro athletes, and baseball rivals. Oliver notices that Adrian keeps coming to his games. He’s just sure that the other man has something up his sleeve.





	Romeo and Paris

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/smoaked_queen/status/869566169891692544)
> 
> my first non-angsty adrianollie fic!!

Oliver waited impatiently to go up to bat. He was the best player and he was more than ready to get out there. The Blue Jays were playing against the Cubs and it was a huge turnout.

“That guy is back,” Felicity whispered from above him.

He tilted his head up and saw her leaning over the edge of the box. Oliver always made sure that his best friend was right there for his games.

“I saw him,” he said.

That guy was a pitcher for the Cubs. He noticed him at his games a couple of times. It was irritating. At first he had chalked it up to him being a fan of the other teams, but it just kept happening. He would show up and watch the game, Felicity noted that he seemed to pay specific attention to him. It felt like he was being stalked and spied on. He didn’t like it.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“Knock it out of the park,” he muttered.

When it was finally his turn up to bat, he gripped onto the wooden bat tightly. He twisted his hands and got into position. Adrian Chase stood across from him ready to pitch. Oliver was determined to show him just what he was up against. The bases were loaded and it was up to him to nail this one.

Adrian bounced the ball on the ground before gripping it tightly and getting ready to toss it. The ball spun out of his hand straight for Oliver, but not in the right direction. It hit him in the arm, nearly his shoulder.

“That’s it,” he threw the bat down.

“Woah, woah, woah, it was an accident,” Adrian took a few steps back.

The umpire called Oliver back before he could get very far, threatening him with the benches. He gave Adrian a harsh glare before walking to first base.

It wasn’t until the third inning that he was able to get back up to bat. This time there was no way he was letting another ball get near him. Adrian threw the ball at him. He swung with as much force as he could muster. The bat hit the ball with a loud crack and Oliver took off running. Over Adrian’s head, over the field, and over the crowd it was gone before he even hit homebase. Every player on the bases made it to home, creating a grand slam. The stadium went wild. He pumped both fists into the air and smiled wide.

The Canadian crowd tossed their hats down into the stadium. He didn’t think he had ever felt so proud of his performance.

His gaze wandered to Adrian. Instead of looking put off, he was happy, excited even. Oliver was that much more confused by him.

The game continued on with the Blue Jays beating the Cubs by quite a lot; they couldn’t recover after the grand slam. Not that Oliver thought they could have at all. He left the field and went into the locker rooms to get changed. It wasn’t long before he was meeting Felicity outside.

“That was amazing!” she threw her hands up in the air, “We’re never going to see that ball again, it flew! Gone. Bye. Bon Voyage. Grand frackin’ slam!”

He chuckled, “Thanks.”

They walked through the dark parking lot together, on their way to her car.

“Yo, man,” a voice said, startling the life out of both of them.

Felicity yelped and grabbed onto him.

It was Adrian. He put his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Didn’t mean to frighten you,” he smiled at them both, “I just wanted to come over here and tell you.. uh good game.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Adrian, “Or you were stalking me again.”

“Stalking?” he frowned.

“You’ve been to almost all of my games the last couple of months,” Oliver would have crossed his arms if Felicity wasn’t still clinging to him.

“Oh… that,” Adrian’s voice got quieter.

“Yeah that.”

“You’re a good player,” he shrugged.

“Trying to get info on me for your team?”

Adrian’s eyes went wide, “No, nothing like that.”

“Then what,” Oliver waited for an answer, “Come over here to hit me again? You nearly knocked into my shoulder.”

“It was an accident,” he said quietly, “I hate to admit it, but I got nervous.”

In the dull light coming off the street lamps, he could see a blush forming on Adrian’s cheeks. Suddenly, Felicity smacked Oliver in the arm.

“Ow,” he whined.

“He likes you,” she said, “Oh my god I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. I am so sorry, the stalking thing was my doing, but this is so cute!” she giggled.

Oliver felt his own cheeks burning. Adrian had a crush on him? Everything made sense now, but he felt like a total ass.

“Say something,” Felicity smacked him again.

“Ow, what part of you I got hit there did you not get?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re a big, bad baseball player, my tiny smacks don’t do a damn thing and you know it.”

Adrian started to back away from them.

“Wait!” she shouted, “He’ll go out for a drink with you.”

“What?” they said at the same time.

“Well, don’t you want to take him out for a drink?”

“Um, yes,” Adrian mumbled.

Oliver felt a heat creeping up his cheeks again, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Good, get out of here,” she pushed Oliver in Adrian’s direction before going off towards her car alone.

She was lucky that he loved her.

“So, since she kind of pushed you… literally into drinks with me, I’m going to guess she’s not your girlfriend,” Adrian slid his hands into his pockets.

“Nope, just my very bossy best friend,” he laughed.

He glanced over at Adrian. Now that he wasn’t viewing him as some kind of threat, he could plainly see that he was an attractive man.

“I am sorry for scaring you… I didn’t think about coming off as creepy,” he muttered.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I shouldn’t have assumed…” he shook his head.

“We definitely got off on the wrong foot, but I’m glad to get a drink with you,” Adrian smiled sweetly.

Oliver returned his smile, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
